


父与子

by aliceninesid



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceninesid/pseuds/aliceninesid
Summary: 有着嗜血成性的特殊癖好的神父Alastor和被拐卖的Angle Dust(Anthony Ragno)相遇，通过相处逐渐互相吸引、一起坠入黑暗的故事。
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 12





	父与子

**Author's Note:**

> 文中两人设定都是人类，有10岁左右的年龄差，Angle的名字为Anthony Ragno，关于宗教的参考来自百度百科的天主教，设定并不是很严谨，无意冒犯各位教徒，希望可以得到您的原谅，祝阅读愉快。

01  
大陆最偏僻的小镇上，来了一位年轻的神父。  
传闻他面容和蔼时常带着亲切的微笑，一头红发如浸染东升的朝阳，见过他的教徒都不禁由心底感到尊敬和感激，他们终于受到了神的指引。  
小镇地理位置险峻，周边只有连绵不绝的砂土荒地，经济匮乏，人口稀少，帝国教会的总部对这个荒凉的地方视为弃子。镇上最西边一块突出的高崖上是一座久经风霜的的小教堂，外墙早已剥落斑驳，尖顶也不再耸立冲天，神父千里迢迢赶来的就任原因是这里的老修女在上周日晚上离世，刚刚完成一年过渡期晋升为新任神父的他，便受命于教会总部接替这里。  
“尊敬的先生，让您见笑了，”带头走在前方的镇长羞愧的垂下了脸，对着眼前一切缺乏修缮的教堂主殿有些无措，他悄悄观察着神父的表情，生怕他露出不满的表情，然后转身离开。“我会马上叫人来清理的！”  
“Alastor LeBlanc，”神父面带微笑，脱下他的深棕色手套，伸出了手，“请叫我Blanc神父。”镇长惶恐又小心的握上了这只修长的手，“噢！好的，Sam Mark，叫我Mark就好。 ”他小心翼翼的把头上破旧的帽子抵在胸前，向神父行了一个礼。“这是我和我们居民为您呈上的一些贺礼，感谢您远道而来为我们传颂神的旨意，为迷途的羔羊指引道路。”  
“您真是客气，”Alastor瞥了一眼那只装满面包奶酪和一些不太新鲜的苹果的篮子，欣然接受，“请您代我向他们问好。愿主保佑你。”他优雅的在胸前比划了一个十字架。  
02   
虽说来到这个不毛之地不在Alastor LeBlanc的计划范畴内，但他对此并没有什么愤慨或者不满的情绪存在，或者说求之不得。  
他人眼里禁欲，慎言而又高尚的神父神使，骨子里却又是一副嗜血扭曲的模样，Alastor 咧开嘴露出深深白牙，是啊，为这些迷茫又缺乏主见的羔羊指引最终的归宿，可不是他职责所在吗？将装满粗陋食物的篮子随意搁置在一旁长凳上，Alastor 手提一只随他而来的箱子开始巡视，这座即将属于他的私人领地。分排放至的长凳前，放置着一个简陋的小型圣坛，上面成列着十字像，圣盘和圣爵等反射着暗淡的光，它们应该被镇民有简单的清理过，穿过主殿后的小廊，左手边是一间小小的忏悔室，Alastor 之后将在这里代替神倾听他人的忏悔和罪恶。再往右手边继续走尽头是属于他休息的地方，然后，他在床底下发现了一个惊喜——地下室，看来接下来的日子不至于这么无聊。  
03  
“......我对安娜新买的洋装感到嫉妒，请主宽恕我的恶念。”少女低着头颅心不在焉地说道，她跪在忏悔室的帘幕前，略带无聊的绞手指玩。天知道她只是来看看这新来的神父，还为此坐了整整一上午的马车。说到神父她又忍不住脸红，名为Alastor LeBlanc的神父看起来文质彬彬，他身着简单的黑色上衣，身上唯一具有装饰性的配饰是一副坠有银十字架念珠的铜制眼镜，象征谨言慎行的白色罗马领正正好好抵在他的喉结上，神父说话言语轻柔声音却低沉有力，少女见到他的第一眼就沦陷了，心里不禁感到可惜，要是他是个牧师该多好，那样她或许可以请求父亲......想到这里，她不禁抬头偷偷望向隐匿在帘幕后的神父，这个角度只能看见神父的嘴唇和线条分明的下巴，“......我以上帝，圣子，圣灵之名赫免你的罪过。”少女赶紧低下头，在胸前快速画了一个十字架，“平安的离去吧，玛丽小姐，去爱和侍奉上帝。”  
“感谢上帝。”少女低垂着头，不敢在胡思乱想，安静的离开了。  
直到再也听不见驾离的马车声，Alastor慢慢踱步上前锁上大门，在他上任的三个月里前来找他主持婚礼，做弥撒的人络绎不绝，有很多是隔壁镇子或是不清楚什么地方的来的教徒，也有很多女性，虽然她们目的可并不只是像做祷告那样单纯。他今天晚上有位特殊的客人，他的老朋友——Husker。  
04  
Husker到达的时候，已是夜幕低垂，他独自一人驾驶一辆两批马拉的大型货车，遮雨的防水布上画着一个大大的火腿标志，他熟练地驱赶马匹来到教堂北面的后门处，一个挺拔的人影早已提灯站在那儿迎接他了。  
“......来的够晚，”Alastor有些不满的皱眉，他略带嫌弃的用手虚掩鼻尖，“你竟然没在路上摔下悬崖，这可真是个奇迹。”  
而Husker则是朝他不耐烦地挥挥手，“天杀的，这见鬼的山路，为了到这来我甚至没办法去路易街上那家新开的赌场，顺便为了给天杀的你送来新的“礼物”——”他松开缰绳，抓起手边的酒瓶喝了一大口，“还有酒没？”  
货车里堆着几扇猪肉，凑近了便能发现猪肉下的稻草另有乾坤，仔细查看稻草缝隙间透着衣织物。“老大要你好好处理，”Husker从车上跳下来，有些醉醺醺的他差点滚到地上，Alastor随他来到车后，“嘿你就不能帮忙搭把手吗？”Husker爬上后座，把那些被苍蝇包围猪肉推到一边，用脚把稻草随意拨开，下面竟然是两个被绑住手脚中年男子。“妈的，这两个废物花了我不少力气。”Alastor提灯上前，淡淡看了那两个不省人事的倒霉家伙一眼，眼神一转至车厢角落里的那几个酒桶。  
“快点帮我搬进来，天快亮了，那几个酒桶怎么回事？”  
“什么？”Husker正托起一个人的下肢，他顺着Alastor的视线望去，满不在乎的回答道，“我怎么知道，这车白天可不归我管，你他妈就只会在旁边站着吗？”  
不理会Husker的大声抱怨，Alastor转身打开了后门，“你在抱怨的时候，这些人早就躺在地下室了，”他稍稍侧身，“况且餐桌上的酒瓶我想需要收拾一下了。”  
“好了，你就站在哪边的吧，该死的虚伪变态！”  
.......  
.......  
待两人消失后，一个小小的人影，悄悄从其中一个木桶里轻手轻脚地爬出来，他紧张又小心的环顾了一下四周，匆匆跳下车往教堂的另一边跑去。  
05  
小镇最近有些骚动，镇里很多家农户少了些粮食，有人猜测是镇里进了强盗，但这个推论很快就被人驳回了，“别傻了，没有强盗会来我们这里专抢香肠和磕掉牙的黑面包”，也有人开始宣传是恶魔进了小镇，随着这个更加不靠谱谣言越传越广，在两周之后，镇长又小心翼翼的推开了教堂的大门。  
“午安，Mark镇长，”Alastor放下手中的圣经，起身朝镇长微微颔首，表示问好，“请问您有何干？”  
“午安， LeBlanc神父先生，希望没有打扰到您。”他立即脱帽行了一礼，“近来村庄发生了一些事，虽然我已经尽力安抚大家了，但镇东的铁匠坚持说是恶魔所为……”镇长大致把经过和Alastor叙述了一遍，然后有些忐忑的等着神父反应，他是被镇民们推来的，说实话他并不是很相信那个所谓恶魔作祟的谣传，但全镇上下都开始人心惶惶，有农户甚至把自己家的牛因此生病了也牵扯进来，搅得他不得安宁，而目前他还没有找到那些粮食消失的源头……他不敢直视神父的眼睛，只得掏出一块皱巴巴的手帕去擦额头上并不存在的汗，“额……您看，需不需要驱一次魔……”最后几个字轻的几乎被他掐灭在喉咙里，还不得红发神父开口，教堂大门又一次被人推开了，这次进来的是几个大汉，领头的那个手臂上则挂着一个灰扑扑的东西，Alastor仔细一看，那好像是一个小孩儿？  
06  
“神父贵安，”其中一个人朝Alastor点头致意，“镇长，我们在镇子西南边的老树井发现了这个贱皮子。”他回头朝那个大汉使了个眼色，那大汉立即把手臂上小孩扔向地面，谁知刚才还一动不动的孩子竟抓紧他的手臂狠狠咬了一口，大汉吃痛反射性用力抽手把孩子甩开，嘴里骂骂咧咧的冲上前去想给他一个耳光，Alastor在孩子跌向他的同时不动声色的往旁边挪了一步，孩子骨碌碌的滚向他身边的讲台，脊背接触坚硬的木板发出一声巨响，“你这个兔崽……！”Alastor上前一步，略带警告的瞪着怒气冲冲的大汉，“我想你或许知道这是教堂？”同行的人拉了一把大汉，示意他别冲动，“所以，镇长先生，现在到底是怎么回事？”Alastor把目光重新落在镇长脸上，脸上全然没了刚才的笑意。镇长连忙把话题抛给那几个年轻人，其中一个立即义愤填膺道“镇子里最近时常丢些吃食，却一直抓不到犯人，今天我们在老树井那边发现这个异乡来的孩子，肯定就是他了。”说罢他又怕Alastor不相信似的，从身后拎出来一个破破烂烂的袋子里面装了几块干巴巴的黑面包和一块还没去皮的芝士，“您看，神父先生，这些就是他偷的赃物！”Alastor闻言上前稍加查看了一番，内心却嫌弃这些粗鲁的乡巴佬仅为一些摆不上台面的东西大动干戈，他轻咳一声，掩去声音里的不耐“镇长恕我恐怕不能在此判定这个孩子就是那个盗贼，在主面前，”他抢在不服的大汉开口之前继续说到“在场的各位，有谁亲眼看见这孩子偷盗吗？又或者有谁，能证明这些食物不是这孩子自带的产物呢？”  
“可是，他穿的一身破旧……”  
“好了先生，你总不能以貌取人，无端地猜忌和指责可是重罪！”Alastor严厉地说道，“主一直教导我们要心怀仁慈，多行善事，而不只是嘴上说说而已。”  
言毕其他人纷纷噤声，他们面面相觑，最后镇长颤颤巍巍的斟酌道，“那这孩子……”  
“暂时寄放在教堂这里吧，我会安排好的。”Alastor回头瞥了一眼衣衫褴褛的孩子，对方正警惕的绷紧身子，一双眼睛牢牢地盯着自己，澄蓝的眼瞳里盛满了提防和……恐惧？还未等Alastor仔细研究，孩子就大声叫出来，“嘿！你们不能把我扔给这个……！！”他看着Alastor脸色吞下了还未说出口的“恶魔”两字，焦急地想要从地上爬起来。“闭嘴，你应该感谢神父的仁慈，你这小子！”被咬的大汉朝孩子挥挥拳头，其他人也面色不善，但无奈于Alastor的决定不好发作，最后一起灰溜溜的离开了。  
“那么现在，”Alastor双手背后，转过身居高临下的看着匍匐在地的孩子，周围点燃的烛火衬的他面色晦暗不明，“首先，告诉我你的名字；其次，告诉我你来这里的目的；最后——我想知道你为什么如此惧怕一个素未谋面、甚至刚才还在帮你解围的神父？”他放缓了语速，语句间隙却满是不容拒绝，棕色的瞳孔在镜片后释放出无形的压力，在只有两个人的教堂中，连空气仿佛都凝滞。  
“Anthony Ragno。”孩子试探道。  
07  
“你是说你是不小心乘坐Husker的马车来到这的？”Alastor袖子卷至肘上，Anthony蹲坐在他身前的浴桶里，此时正乖巧地双臂环膝浸在热水里，听见他询问则小幅度的点点头，“闭眼。”Alastor鞠起一瓢水，打湿了Anthony纠结在一起的头发，不过他没控制好力度，反到在梳理的时候不小心扯下了Anthony几根头发，害得Anthony好几次想避开他的手，却又畏惧他发火强忍着待在原地没动。  
就在一小时前，他充分体验了这个神父的可怕之处。  
Anthony原本是个能说会道的小骗子，他善于抓住时机和察言观色，可这一切面对神父的时候好像都不怎么管用。在编了几个谎话后，他原本以为自己是孩子这一点会让他放松警惕，但神父完全看穿了他，他先是指出Anthony谎话的漏洞之处，“你说你是逃难来的，首先这里位置偏僻没有人引路，你恐怕会饿死在半途之中，逃难的借口行不通，况且你的脚上更本没有长途跋涉的痕迹——你又说你对我的恐惧是来自于陌生，哦，但我想，在刚刚那种情况下，我想普通孩子宁愿和我这个和蔼的神职人员待在一起，也不愿意开口向那帮要打死他的农夫们求助吧？”神父的话让他哑口无言，他静默半晌正在脑子飞快酝酿怎么逃跑，神父已经抓起他的手往往后殿走去，“坏孩子需要惩罚——”Anthony被他抓的措不及防，一下子像只炸了毛的猫一样挣扎起来，可成年男子的力量不容他抗衡，很快他被半拽半拖的穿过了后廊，恐惧一下子盖过了理智。他眼前浮现出两周前的那个夜晚，他忍着臭味待在马车上颠簸了一整天，终点却是这个带着阴谋味道的教堂，他发现了不得了的秘密。  
“我说我说！！！别带我去地下室！！！”Anthony紧抓着神父黑色的袍角，大声乞求道，他被吓哭了，“别杀我！”他抽咽起来，眼泪夺眶而出，在他肮脏的脸上洗刷出数条白色的泪痕，连神父什么时候停止步伐也未曾觉察。  
“哦，我只是想说坏孩子需要被惩罚朗诵圣经，”神父蹲下身子，抬手温柔的为Anthony拭去眼泪，甚至贴心的拍了拍他的背为他止嗝，他凑近他的耳廓，神情像是伊甸园苹果树上的那条蛇，声音低沉又轻柔的哄骗到，“那么亲爱的，地下室是谁告诉你的？”  
Anthony一下子脸上血色尽失，他觉得他完了。  
……  
……  
“所以，你是逃出来的吗？”Alastor饶有兴趣的揉搓着Anthony头发上的泡沫，把它们变成各种形状，Anthony的金发在他指缝间像细碎的阳光一般闪闪发光，让人沉醉。Anthony则是随意他动作，他在蒸汽中被熏陶的有些飘飘然，他对眼下的状况有些迷惑，但热水澡使他多日紧绷的神经放松，他几乎对Alastor的问题有求必应。  
“你不考虑回家吗？”  
“我被拐走前根本不记得家乡的名字。”  
“你怎么骗过守卫的？”  
“我就说我要去上厕所，本来不会成功的，但正好遇上一户人家在搬家，我混在其中就逃出来了。”  
“你怎么找到Husker的马车的？”  
“我没有特意去找，只是逃跑的时候躲在上面的酒桶里不小睡着了……”  
“你今年几岁了？”  
“10岁，嘿，不许笑，虽然我看起来很瘦小。”  
“你会保守秘密吗？”  
“……您会杀了我吗？”  
Anthony转过头，他眼眶被蒸气和来不及擦去的肥皂水弄得泛红，双眸凝视人的时候总有种楚楚可怜的味道，除祛了灰尘和脏污的脸颊上缀着一些小雀斑，他紧抿双唇，神情肃穆又带点希冀。哦，这可真是张具有欺骗性的脸，Alastor在心里这样感叹道。  
“我的（杀人）喜好名单里从来不包括幼崽，但仅限听.话.的乖孩子。”Alastor用手肘抹了一把汗，露出了他招牌的人畜无害的微笑，“Alastor LeBlanc，重新认识一下，然后祝愿我们能合作愉快，小Anthony Ragno先生。”  
08  
Anthony Ragno很郁闷。  
在小镇安顿下来已近五年，他也从那个瘦小矮个子男孩抽高成了一个消瘦挺拔的少年人，但这里的日子真的很.无.聊.。  
Anthony蹲坐在一户人家的台阶上，无聊的拔着脚边的杂草玩，今天他和Alastor来到了相隔十里外的邻镇为一对准新人主持婚礼。Alastor特地为他准备一身新衣服，以教会黑白配色为主的小西装和及膝短裤，把他衬托得像一位富家小少爷，惹得不少被邀请来的宾客纷纷侧目，也有几个跟随父母来的小姑娘躲在父母身后悄悄打量他，Anthony发现了她们，朝她们眨眨眼报以微笑，姑娘们便害羞的跑散了，然后躲在更远的花园里观察他。  
这段日子他和Alastor就像真正的养父子关系一样，当然最初Anthony还是十分畏惧神父的，他甚至在枕头下藏了一把剪刀近半年，虽然他知道这对狡猾的神父并没有什么威胁。Alastor为他提供吃穿住行，甚至会在闲暇之余每天抽出时间教他识字朗诵圣经，他现在能看懂一些简单的诗歌集和大部分的圣经，但他也是孤独的，镇里的大人和孩子因为之前的事对他都相当冷淡，他们对待他就像一个透明的幽灵。Alastor也从没邀请过他去地下室，Anthony不知道他在那里干什么，但他好像能隐约猜到一点，神父每次从地下室出来表情总是带着餍足，Anthony凑近他的时候能闻到一些还未被掩饰殆尽的血腥气和一些煎肉油脂……香气？他一直劝自己不能太过好奇，可他实在忍不住。  
神父很迷人。  
他从没见过有人能把善良和邪恶融合得如此完美，黑夜和白昼在他身上达到了微妙的平衡。Alastor永远有办法在人前保持耐心、和善，作为一个救世智者为那些愚蠢的凡人告解祝福，谁能知道最纯的善后隐藏的是最扭曲的恶。  
Anthony知道有很多女人暗恋着神父，她们看神父的眼神包含露骨的欲望和暗示，如果不是明令禁止神父终身禁婚，他相信绝对有许多女人会前赴后继的爬上神父的床，他太熟悉了。这在他被拐买的时候见过很多，许多前来挑选他们这些‘商品’时，脸上都是这种恶心模样。但他们从不知道神父的另一面，Anthony恶劣的想到，带着一丁点儿他自己都没觉察到的优越感。  
他的神父，他的养父。  
Anthony托腮沉浸在妄想里，脸上不自觉地露出一个浅淡又陶醉的微笑，阳光洒落在他一头浓密的的金发上，衬得他的脸庞更是明艳了几分。  
“！！”一枝玫瑰砸在他的胸前，Anthony被吓了一跳，他抬头脸上笑意未退，只见几个女孩子立在对面楼台上，捂着嘴朝他笑，“你笑起来真好看，想进来喝杯茶吗？”其中一个大胆的女孩冲他喊道，眼神里带着点雀跃和羞涩。  
“感谢您，”Anthony拾起玫瑰朝她们挥手致意，“我已经打算为主奉献我的一生。”他大声说完，起身又用玫瑰在胸口轻划了一个十字，惹得姑娘们咯咯直笑。打发走了这些女孩们，Anthony回头惊讶的发现神父已经等候他多时了。  
“呃……我——”他一时语塞，脸上火辣辣的红了一片，他想要向神父解释，他也不知道为什么。  
“哦，我有打扰到你吗？Anthony，”Alastor的笑容还是和平常一样，但Anthony却觉得有些刺眼，“不过我很惊讶，你竟然会有从事神职的想法。”  
“不行吗？就因为我是个孤儿，没有去过神学校？”Anthony跟在Alastor身后，急切地说道，那支玫瑰被他随手抛在路边的水沟里。  
“当然不是，”Alastor领着装满圣器的箱子，走得不急不缓，“谁都资格成为主的传教士，但是——”他们来到马车前，Alastor笑眯眯的把箱子递给等待着他的车夫，后者则尊敬的接过，前去安置行李和整理马匹，趁着这个空档，Alastor为Anthony调整了一下胸前的领结，他接着说道，“人的一生何其漫长，你应该多加探索——”他用食指抵住Anthony张口欲辩的嘴唇，示意他继续听着，“用自己的眼睛，Anthony，你总是这么急躁，不听人把话说完。你我所在的城镇，和周边地区，只是这个大陆很小的一部分，你还足够年轻，甚至没有成年，你应该放宽眼界，别让自己被束缚。”他抬手把Anthony耳边漏下的一缕金发重新梳理至耳后，然后顺势凑过去低喃道，“Husker今晚要来了，你准备一下。”  
“什么准备？”  
09  
Husker到达的时候就觉得不对劲，更别提那个小鬼Anthony拎着行李箱满脸怨怼的瞪着他，天杀的，他还什么都没干！  
“每次来你们都有特殊的迎接方式，Alastor。”Husker板着一张脸，朝Alastor挖苦道，“这次是什么把戏？儿子离家出走？真不敢相信你也会有这一天……”  
“得了，放下尸体，今天不招待你了。快滚吧，”Alastor指指站在一旁双手抱胸的Anthony，“顺便带上Anthony。”  
“他妈的，今天到底怎么了，一个个像塞满了火药——小子你来说，”Anthony没理睬他，沉默不语的把箱子甩上马车后座，然后顶着Husker的瞪视爬上马车，一屁股坐在了他的身边。“嘿，别把我的酒瓶打碎了，靠，我欠你们的！”Husker气得直翻白眼，骂骂咧咧的翻下车去处理今天的“任务”，不管怎样他的本职工作只是个搬运工。  
Anthony垂头气闷，他不明白，Alastor竟然会放他走？他就不怕自己告发——该死的，他不会！！想到这里Anthony觉得更挫败了，他怀疑自己得了什么不治之症，不然不会这样不清醒。如果时间重回两年前他巴不得跳起来立马消失在这里，可现在他没有一丝重获自由的兴奋感，哦拜托，Anthony Ragno，那个神父是一个杀人犯，或者是别的什么更恐怖、变态的存在，你在惋惜些什么？Anthony在心里拼命说服自己，可收效胜微。他脑子总有一个坚定的想法，不断提醒他一个事实：神父他救了你，他给了你食物，他给了你保暖的衣物，他给了你知识，他给了你一个容身之所，他给了你……爱？  
Anthony猛地抬起头，不敢置信。是那样吗？他又困惑了，神父一直把爱放在嘴边，每天向教徒们宣扬神对他们的爱意，并让他们以同等甚至加倍的爱意返还给神，可神父从不在他身上渴求什么，Alastor两年间对他几乎没有发过火，除了必要的卫生工作，Alastor也没要求过他为他做些什么。他曾经在书上读到过，爱是不求回报的东西，那他呢？  
“好了，小子，虽然没什么必要，但看在这个人渣照顾了你两年的份上，和他挥手告别吧。”Anthony感到身边座位猛然一沉，这才意识道Husker已经结束工作回来了，他把视线转向Alastor，后者仿佛从头到尾都没改变过姿势，就这样安静地注视着自己。“Alastor，我真的走了？”Anthony还想问他很多，可脱口而出的就这一个问题。  
“当然，Anthony，在我反悔之前，”Alastor走上前，从口袋里掏出一串崭新的十字念珠，它以黑曜石点缀，中央悬挂着一只闪闪发亮的银制十字架，他郑重地把它套在了Anthony脖子上，“去吧，我的孩子，愿主保佑你。”他点点Anthony胸前的十字架，带着微笑退向了教堂的阴影里。  
“……真够墨迹的……”Anthony听见Husker小声嘟哝道，然后他挥动马鞭，带着Anthony和他的回忆驶离了教堂，把教堂和小镇的一切抛在了身后。  
10  
“小子你如果想哭的话，我会当做什么也没发生……”Husker观察了Anthony的脸色一路，斟酌道，天杀的，他在心里咆哮，他一个该下地狱混蛋为什么要去安慰一个孩子？  
“不，先生，我很好……我只是想不通……”Anthony握着胸前的十字架，他身上最值钱的东西，有些心不在焉的回了一句，“Alastor……你说他爱我吗？”他突然凑到Husker身边大声问他。  
“好了，我听了，我耳朵没聋！”Husker不太习惯这个话题，他每天面对的都是些见不得人的肮脏勾当，闲暇之余偶尔会去风月场解决一下个人欲望，但家庭——不，情人对他来说都是奢求，他懒于经营这些关系，也不敢，他见过了太多因权力交替或其他一些狗屁原因而牺牲的成员及他们的家人。爱——这种东西，对于他们这些亡命之徒的意义只是一把枷锁、一个弱点、一片逆鳞。“我不知道你和Alastor发生了些什么，”他用牙拔开瓶塞，往自己嘴巴里灌了一大口杜松子酒，“但对于我认识的那个Alastor LeBlanc，那个吃人又血腥的变态解刨狂，你不介意吧——”Anthony无所谓的耸耸肩，于是Husker满意的继续说下去，“他让你在教堂住了2年！！！毫发无伤的2年！！！你懂我的意思吗？简直让我怀疑你是不是他和某个女人的私生子，噢不——那家伙才不会有孩子，他硬不起来哈哈哈哈，岔题了，抱歉。连最不可能养育孩子的家伙，都把你照顾了2年，你说他爱不爱你？答案是，爱！”Anthony皱着眉头听Husker大声抖露Alastor的一些秘闻八卦，他对某个点很感兴趣，但此时这些都不重要，“……我其实也考虑过，说实话，我希望他刚才挽留我，我不想离开那里——别这么惊讶的看着我，你口水快流出来了”Anthony嫌恶的挪回自己的位置，他这时候倒嫌弃起Husker来了，“我刚才还考虑过要不要把Alastor的地下室告官——哦，快把你的嘴合上，当然这只是一个想法，我不会把他送上绞刑台的。”  
“……我不知道我该拿他怎么办，虽然这听起来很荒诞，但我想一直待在他身旁，老实说，他就算真的杀了我，我好像也能接受，我想我——”  
“你爱他。”Husker笃定的说，“你说了这么多废话，这三个字才是核心，小子。”  
“嘿！我正要说！”  
“……如果你是在询问我的意见的话，我建议你随我到都城后，随便找个活计，然后度过余生。你也知道Alastor是个不正常的家伙，那家伙可和平静人生不搭边。”  
“……哈，那看来我也是个怪胎。”Anthony扯出一个苦笑，他深吸一口气，掌心的十字架被他攥的微微发烫，Husker看他神情低落，以为自己又说错了话，但下一刻Anthony猛地从颠簸的车上站了起来，他在空旷的荒地里伴着满天繁星大声宣布道：“停车！！我要回去！！”  
Husker被他吓了一跳，手中的缰绳差点没握住，他惊心胆战的慢慢驱赶马匹放缓速度，期间Anthony以各种危险的姿势在他旁边调整重心，好让自己不被马车甩下去，“你真是疯了……”Husker有些僵硬的把车子调头，他腾出一只手把Anthony按在位子上坐好，就差没用绳子把他捆起来。  
“先生……？”  
“烦死了，我总不可能让你一个人走回去，要是遇到野兽……”  
“你真是个好人。”  
“靠！你再废话就给我滚下去！”  
Husker目不斜视，隐藏在胡须下的脸微微发烫，这个天杀的小子，他某天一定要从Alastor那儿加倍讨回来。  
11  
车轮碾过镇口的石板路，缓缓停下，此时已过子夜，镇里鸦雀无声，只剩几盏明灭的火灯悠悠发着光。  
Anthony轻巧的从车上翻下来，刚刚还哈欠不止的他，看到眼熟的建筑立马来了精神，他感觉身体充满了力量，他简直迫不及待的想冲回教堂，扑在熟睡的Alastor身上，把他吓醒！  
“再次感谢您，先生！”  
“嘿！别着急走，你的行李！”Husker有些无语的提醒道，他已经对感谢这两个字敬谢不敏了，趁着Anthony接过箱子的时候，他又从后腰的皮带上解下一把火枪，一起递了过来。  
“就当是礼物了，我可不想你成为那个地下室的一员”Husker咧开一个坏笑，“里面还剩一发子弹，用的时候像这样，瞄准那个惹怒你的混蛋的前胸，当然，记得打开这里，否则哑火的枪管会炸断你的手。”  
“……哇哦，”Anthony小心摩挲着枪身，他看得出来这是Husker惯用的傢伙，“我只能再次感谢您了。”他双手捧枪，郑重地朝Husker鞠了一躬，把枪收了起来。  
“后会有期。”  
“下次见，先生。”  
挥别马车，Anthony重新提起那个装了一堆破烂的箱子朝教堂的方向走去。  
…………  
不远处，在一扇殘壁断垣下几个醉鬼围着一个小火堆，虎视眈眈的觊觎着那个看起来毫无防备的人影。  
“那是谁？”  
“嗯——好像是那个神父收养的小子。”其中一个醉汉眯起眼睛确认半天，有些失望的说道。  
“啊，那个贱种！！这么晚他领着箱子在干什么？”另外一个看起来比较清醒的男人，生气的朝地上啐一口口水，他还隐约记得几年前他被咬的手臂。  
“鬼知道，他们这表面上看起来正经的殉道者背地里不知道在干些什么事儿呢？”醉汉下流地笑起来，“说起来，那小子皮囊倒是长得不错，镇里好几个女人盯着他瞧呢，我上次还看见约翰你的婆娘……”他话还没说完，就被他口中的当事人猛推了一把，差点没让火把自己头发燎了。“你他妈——”  
“今天碰到我，算他倒霉。”被称为约翰的男人站起来，他面容阴鸷，“该给他点颜色瞧瞧了。”  
身旁几个人面面相觑，他们也不知道约翰这家伙为什么要去惹教会的孩子，但他们还是抱着看热闹的心态，对男人的背影吹了几声口哨，继续沉浸在酒精带给他们的快乐之中。  
而另一边的Anthony还哼着曲子，全然不知接下来要发生的事将会彻底改变他和神父的关系。  
约翰为了跟上Anthony花了点功夫，摄入的酒精本来就使他的大脑有点昏昏沉沉，他不得不绕道抄了近路，才勉强赶在Anthony离开镇子边缘前，从正面堵上了他。  
“……如果您只是想和我问声好的话，那我的建议是等太阳升起的之后。”Anthony警惕的瞪着眼前这个有些不太正常的中年男子，稍稍往后几步，与他拉开了距离。  
“谁他妈要和你打招呼，”约翰粗鲁地说，“看看这小子，半夜拎着一个箱子，鬼鬼祟祟的不知道在搞什么下贱勾当，让我看你从哪家小姐裙子底下拿到点儿什么值钱玩意儿。”他一边说着一边伸手去够Anthony的箱子，但他再稍微靠近点的时候，Anthony胸前反射的银光吸引走了注意力，“这是什么？”他眯着眼想再凑近一点看，全然没注意Anthony另一只攥紧箱提手的拳头，就在他的脏手快要触碰上小巧的十字架时，Anthony突然挥起箱子狠狠砸向了他的太阳穴，砰的一声，约翰立马痛苦地哀嚎起来，他矮下身捂着被痛击的眉角，鲜血从他的指缝里滴滴答答的淌下来，Anthony也被吓懵了，他低头看看刚才击中对方的那部分箱子，发现是一块坚硬的金属护件，好吧，算这家伙倒霉，他趁着男人还没起身，绕开他快步朝教堂跑去，该死，他没觉得眼前这段上坡路是如此的难爬。  
果然没等他跑出几米，身后就响起了男人追来的怒吼声，Anthony没敢回头看，心想等男人再靠近就给他左边的太阳穴也来一下子。可惜事情没有他想的那美好，还没等Anthony把箱子甩出去，男人就扯着他的后领准备把他狠狠惯向一块离他们最近的石碑，然后两人同时被箱子绊倒，一起滚在山崖下的乱葬岗里。  
“呜……”Anthony推开压在他身上满头是血的约翰，想爬来，男人却紧抓着他的脚踝把他拖回去，颇有不死不休的架势。“你这狗娘的婊子，看看你做了什么好事？”他不顾Anthony的拳打脚踢，把他固定在自己身下，醉酒的男人因为刚才的重击脑子清醒了几分，他面容狰狞，颇有兴致的欣赏着因为拉扯而崩掉好几个扣子领口大开的Anthony，那些混球说的没错，这个小贱人确实有副好皮囊，放肆的用目光上下舔舐着少年胸口每一寸光滑的皮肤。他腾出一只手，把少年人两只手腕固定在一起，另一只手则勾起隐没在衣物和皮肤间的念珠，贪婪的盯着那个银光闪闪的十字架，“这东西，是那个神父给你的？呵呵，这可得值不少钱，也不知道花费了多我们的义税，啊哈，可不止这些，你能人模狗样的活到现在……”说着他用力把念珠绷断了，Anthony有些窒息的看着男人的所作所为，一股从未有过的愤怒席卷了他的心脏，他竟然敢……？！  
不可原谅！  
男人陶醉在十字架迷人的光晕里，穷乡僻壤里值钱的银饰并不多见，更何况是如此精纯的银制品，但还没等他把抢来的不义之财收入囊中，他的左脸就被该死的袭击了。  
Anthony挺起上半身给他的左脸来了一口，他咬的很深，下足了力气，直到嘴里满是这个人渣肮脏的血锈味，才松了口，他顺势被男人踹了出去，尽管喉咙里翻涌着血腥气和胃液的酸腐味，腹部也火辣辣的痛，但他还是立即从地上爬起来，捡起掉落在一旁的火枪，他没想到这么快就能用上Husker的礼物，扣下保险栓，对准地上的男人，缓缓向他走去。  
恼怒的男人抬头对上的却是黑洞洞的枪口，这个认知吓得几乎冻结了他浑身的血液，他哆嗦着嘴唇，任对方一个半大的少年人从上至下的俯视他，像对待一只无所谓死活的蚂蚁，他颤抖着口袋里掏出刚才那个被扯坏的十字念珠，企图让少年放过他一马，“ple……”  
“把这些屁话去对上帝说吧。”  
砰——  
群鸦惊飞。  
…………  
…………  
床上浅眠的Alastor被枪声惊醒，他有些迟疑的翻坐起身，有些不敢相信自己的判断，取下床柜上的眼镜，他来不及披上外衣，似有所觉的匆匆来到前殿，“笃笃笃”，有人在敲门？  
他推开门，门外伫立着沐浴在晨曦中，浑身衣衫凌乱又沾满血痂的他的养子。  
那孩子看见他露出了一个安心的笑容，“早上好，my’ father’，现在我能留在您身边了吗？”说罢，他比着那串沾满血的断念珠，在胸前比了个十字架。  
红发神父静默的注视了他那狼狈的养子半刻，沉默而又坚定的把他拉进自己的怀抱，他用下巴抵着这个被污染、不再纯洁的疲惫灵魂的脑袋，他用未穿戴罗马领的喉咙，笑着说道  
：“当然，欢迎你坠入地狱，my son。”


End file.
